Rocket Remnant Revolt!
by Mr Emerid
Summary: Something for you Team Rocket fans. Or a version of Team rock eviller that Jesse, James, Butch, Cassidy, ALL of them combined.


Rocket Remnants Revolt!  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance looked at the gym. It hadn't changed much from when he fought Sabrina.  
"Alright Lance, let's see what you can do." Calvin said, sitting next to Sabrina, who was on her throne like chair. Lance smiled, and Sabrina raised an eyebrow as his eye's started glowing from behind the Sunglasses. Suddenly she saw five empty Pokeballs float into the large arena.  
"I've been able to lift things up with my mind. Telekinetic, but watch this." Lance grinned as he put his hands to his sides like a western gunslinger as the Pokeballs lined up on the stairs that ran up to Sabrina's throne. He smiled as his overcoat sarted to whip around even though there wasn't any wind, which made Calvin gasp a little. Lance stood still, Sabrina wasn't sure if he was even breathing as he stood there, looking at the Pokeballs. Suddenly, his right hand flew up and started firing concentrated white beams from his middle and pointer finger. The Pokeballs exploded as he fired five times, blowing the five pokeballs apart. Calvin made a humming noise and looked at the shattered Pokeballs.  
"Interesting. Is that all?" Lance laughed.  
"Not at all. Watch." Lance jumped high into the air, higher than any person should be able to, then flew feet first into a wall, flipped off the wall and bounced into the other one, flipping off it as well.  
"Increased Agility?" Sabrina asked.  
"Yep." Lance answered, then landed near the shattered Pokeballs, grinning. Suddenly he slowly started floating, going high enough to stare at Sabrina at eye leve in her throne, which was a good four feet off the ground.  
"Hovering, most psychics can do that if they have enough power." Calvin explained, standing up.  
"Yeah, but can they do this?" Lance flew around the room a little, then all of a sudden Lance held out his hands and a swirling white light filled them. He clapped his hands together, and the light lengthened and thinned out into the shape of a long sword. It actually did turn into a long sword in a sheath! He grabbed it out of the air and landed.  
"Now how many psychic's can do THAT?"  
"Where did the sword come from?"  
"I have one like this in Parks' Gym, I collect swords, But this one dissapears as soon as I get near the original. Anything I can visualize, Depending on the size, appears." Calvin rubbed his beard, while Sabrina clapped. Lance bowed in mock performance and grinned broadly.  
"I would say teleportation, but it looks more like Mimic, but then It usually only works on living beings and lasts only for a few hours." Calvin mused. Lance shrugged and put the sword on his back using the leather strip attached to it.   
"So, any idea's?"  
"Well, you're not completely Psychic, but you do have some of it's properties. Telekinetics, Hovering, that sort of stuff. But Firing beams of destructive light? Mimicking various objects with White Light? No Psychic can do that." Lance sighed and rubbed his head.  
"Well, that's not much help."  
"I'm sorry Lance, but there's not much I can tell you. When did this power first manifest itself?"  
"Many years ago, but it was a year ago during a battle with the now Defunct Team Rocket that it really started up."  
"Actually, Team Rocket's still around. Not much of a threat really, just a handful of members here and there." Sabrina corrected. Lance nodded and turned back to Calvin.  
"Anything else?" Calvin shook his head. Lance groaned and rubbed his face.  
"Well, that's fine. I'm going to pakc up my stuff and go then, no offense or anything, but I really have to get going." Lance said sheepishly. Sabrina almost sighed, but caught herself. She nodded.  
"I understand Lance. I'll walk with you to the edge of town." Sabrina said comfortingly. Lance shrugged and walked out of the Gym. Calvin looked at Sabrina, who blushed, then regained her composure.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." Calvin smiled.  
  
  
The small group watched The kid in black walk out of the gym.  
"That him?" A girl asked. A man towards the front nodded.  
"That's him. He took down Team Rocket."  
"Then why don't we take HIM down?"  
"Just wait. He's heading out of town, we'll get him in a little bit, first we gotta make sure our game plan is good, we don't want to make any mistakes like James and Jessie or Butch and Cassidy." The man smiled and started chuckling, which became contagious and every started cackling madly as they walked off.  
  
  
Lance walked down Sabrina's stairs carrying his satchel and Blue bag. Sabrina stood up from the kitchen table and looked at Lance.  
"Ready to go?" Lance nodded, turning towards the door. Sabrina could still see the outline of the longsword form the back of his overcoat. She looked to Haunter, who was about to follow her. She shook her head and motioned for him to stay. Haunter turned and nodded. Sabrina walked with Lance down the road in silence. She could feel his sadness with her Psychic powers. She finally looked at him and shrugged.  
"What's wrong?" Lance sighed and looked up.  
"I was hoping for a little more insight into this gift of mine, but I didn't find anything but more questions." Lance said simply. Sabrina nodded in response.  
"I know how you feel. Took me a while to accept that my Psychic power was part of my nature. Then I started honing my powers, too much. It separated me from my family, my friends, everything. I've never really been able to get many more friends since." Sabrina sighed. Lance stopped and looked at her.  
"You've got one here Sabrina." Lance smiled. Sabrina smiled and rubbed her arms, grateful for his friendship. They started walking again, Sabrina still smiling. As they neared the edge of town, she felt somethign flash in her mind. She stopped abruptly, watching as it happened again, the only thing she caught was the Letter R in bold red.  
"They're here." She said quietly, looking around. Alley to the left, street in front and behind them, and building's on either side. Lance looked at her, a confused look on his face.  
"Who's here?"  
"Team Rocket, remember, I said they're were a handful here and there, I didn't know they were here too!" She looked around, finally catching a glimpse of a Red R. She grabbed Lance's Hand and started Running forward faster, until an arm stuck out from an alleyway with a metal band around it, clotheslining her in the face. She fell down, unconscious with a gash across her head from the metal. Lance knelt down immediately.  
"Sabrina?" He asked, checking fi she was awake. No luck, so He picked her up and tried to run. Suddenly he saw a big burly man step out of thea lleyway, wearing a black Jump suit with the Letter R on it. He immediately reached for his satchel, which suddenly flew out of his grip, taken by a Spearow. He watched the Spearow return to a Man with short cropped blonde hair, with a eye patch on one eye, wearing a White Jumpsuit with the same letter R. Behind him gathered several members of Team Rocket also. He swallowed and set Sabrina down in another alley Next to him.  
"Well Well Well, Lance of Parks' Gym! As I live and breath! What a coincedence meeting you here!" The man cried in mock Surprise, throwing Lance's Satchel away as his Spearow landed on his shoulder. Lance hissed, searching his memory for the face, suddenly it hit him.  
"If it isn't Vinny, That's you under that ugly mask isn't it? Oh that's not a mask!" Lance grinned, looking at him. Vinny hissed.  
"It's VINCENT. You made a mistake Smart boy, Blowing up Team Rocket and Killing Giovanni." Vincent growled, clenching his fists.  
"Mistake? Not a chance. More like a Blessing, you guy's were nothing but easily dispatched thugs! Half your group was incompetent, lazy, or just plain dumb!" Lance insulted, making Vincent growl more.   
"Partially true, but you make one mistake Lance. My group outnumbers you, and Only through my good graces will you go alive, and I am not feeling especially gracious. Spearow, Get him." Vincent's lip curled back as he pointed at Lance. The Spearow opened it's wings and flew at Lance's Head, talons outstretched. Lance moves his head to the side, his shoulder getting hit instead. He grit his teeth and reached behind his back, pulling the longsword from it's sheath.  
"Oh look! Lance-a-lot get's his sword! Get him Team Rocket!" Vincent pointed at Lance. Pokeballs flew, releasing many various Pokemon. Lance looked at them, twirling the blade a bit as his eye's started to glow.  
"You got some guts attacking in broad daylight!" Lance yelled as he jumped up, dodging a Geodude. He ducked down in the air, dodging Vincent's Spearow, then flipped off the building, narrowly missing an Acid blast from a Grimer. He landed on Geodude, who gasped in surprise. Lance jumped off just as quickly as a Pin missile attack from a Beedril nailed Geodude, causing him to fall to the ground. Lance dodged the various Pokemon left and right, up and down, any way he could.  
"HOW CAN HE BE DOING THIS???" Vincent screamed as Lance blocked a Scyther's blades with his sword, then rolled and flung Scyther into a Raticate.  
"Takes his vitamins?" Vincent slapped the man who said that, looking back to the fight to see Lance Kick a Hitmonchan into Geodude.  
"C'mon you stupid Pokemon! HE'S JUST HUMAN!" Vincent screamed, watching Lance flip off a Graveler, letting an Arbok that was following him slam straight into Graveler. Vincent hissed and pulled out a small gun from his boot, making sure it was loaded. He hated reverting to such a crude method, but then Lance was starting to get on his nerves. He pointed at Lance, trying to get a good shot, but he was moving too fast dodging the various Pokemon. Finally he looked to his men.  
"Recall you're Pokemon!" He ordered. They obeyed, pointing their Pokeballs at the Pokemon, who dissapeared in a red flash. As Lance looked around confused, Vincent took aim and shot him in the leg, making him fall to the ground in pain. Vincent smiled and put the gun away.  
"A GUN??? YOU USE A GUN??" Lance cried, gripping his leg in pain. Vincent shrugged and pointed to Lance.  
"Team Rocket, Get him." Immediately they converged on Lance. They attack him for a few minutes, then an invisible force sent them flying off of him. Lance shot into the air, his sunglasses cracked in one lens, his left eye crackling with white power shown through the broken glass.  
"What tha Heck?" Vincent cringed, seeing him floating in the air. Lance smiled, wiping some blood off his lips.   
"You can't be psychic!" Lance grinned and opened his left hand, shooting beams of light at the Team Rocket Members, his Black overcoat flapping even though it was now a bit torn up.  
"STAND AND FIGHT YOU COWARDS!" Vincent Screamed as his men started running. Lance went down till he was hovering barely an inch off the ground, then slowly floated towards Vincent.  
"Just like I said Vinny, Just Plain Stupid. Now what are you going to do? Turn tail and run, or stand here and get skewered?" Lance smiled, bringing his sword up. Vincent smiled and held up a small remote device.  
"Unlike Giovanni, I have backup plans." With that, he pressed the button on it, causing a building in the alleyway that Sabrina was in to explode. Lance shot over there faster than Vincent could see, grabbing the slowly stirring Sabrina and speeding away from the collapsing building. Vincent smiled and pulled out his gun, then looked at his Spearow.  
"Get him." The Spearow flew off of Vincents shoulder and towards the Unsuspecting Lance.Spearow slashed the back of his shoulder with it's talons, making Lance stumble and almost drop Sabrina. She slowly opened her eye's and moaned, looking up at Lance.  
"Wh-what's going on?" She asked, gingerly touching the gash in her head.  
"Team Rocket, or at least a remnant group. Surprised me, the creep shot my leg." Lance explained. Sabrina moaned and slumped in pain, she had a throbbing headache and was on the verge of falling unconscious again. Lance ducked his head down as the Spearow zoomed past him. He cursed and stopped, placing Sabrina on the ground and turnging to watch the Spearow come in towards him again. His hand shot up and a white blast flew from his hand, nailing the Spearow head on, knocking it to the ground, unconscious.  
"I am Really sick of you Vinny!" Lance hissed. Vincent looked at Lance and pointed his gun at him.  
"Stop calling me Vinny! My Name is VINCENT! VINCENT!" He screamed, taking a few shots at Lance, who dodged to the right.  
"How many bullets you got in that thing? 10? You just wasted about four." Lance hissed, floating higher. He hadn't floated this long before, adn the strain was starting to get to him. Vincent hissed, but then took a moment and thought. He was aiming at the wrong person.  
"You're right, I'm wasting them on you." He swerved his aim at Sabrina, who was sitting up, still groggy and disoriented from the blow to her head. Immediately he felt a hand grab the Gun and toss it away. Vincent automatically smung his fist, hitting Lance square in the jaw. Lance hovered back a bit, startled by the sudden move. Droplets of sweat covered his face, the strain of hovering starting to becom unbearable. He slashed the air with his sword.  
"Fine, you want to settle this Hand to hand Vinny? Bring. It. On." Lance growled. Vincent nodded and jumped at Lance, who dodged to the left. Vincent predicted as much and lashed out with his foot, catching Lance in his injured Leg. Lance yelped in pain and slashed with his sword, managing to get Vincent across the arm.   
"Where did you learn to fight??" Vincent hissed, trying to Roundhouse Lance with his leg.  
"When you hang around with Fighting Pokemon, you pick up lots of things." Lance said, grabbing his foot and sending him into the collapsed remains of the building. Sabrina watched, her head still throbbing painfully enough to keep her on the sidelines, but she smiled as she heard the faint sound of sirens in the distance. Vincent hissed and picked up a piece of wood, hurling it at Lance, who used his sword to cut it in half. He hissed adn stopped, hearing sirens in the distance as well. He scrambled to his feet and pointed at Lance.  
"Next time, We finish this!" He threatened, running off. Lance clenched his teeth and hovered back over to Sabrina.  
"You okay?" He said, his glowing eye's starting to dim.  
"Yeah, just...got a big headache." She moaned. Lance nodded, then graoned once, collapsing to the ground. She reached over and touched his shoulder, shaking it gently.  
"Lance?" She said. He didn't answer. Suddenly she felt her head throb even more, then she moaned and fell back unconscious.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
